1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a function of a mobile terminal, which has a touch screen to provide an interaction guide thereon.
2. Discussion of the Background
Advances in information and communication technologies have enabled a mobile terminal to perform multi-functions. For example, in addition to call processing, an advanced mobile terminal may support various supplementary functions such as a camera function, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and a Bluetooth®. function.
The mobile terminal may include an input unit, such as a keypad, to input control commands to control a variety of functions, however, it may be inconvenient for a user to manipulate the keypad with his/her finger because the keypad may be relatively small compared to his/her finger. Therefore, a mobile terminal may be provided with a touch screen instead of a keypad. However, a user using the mobile terminal having a touch screen may have difficulty in controlling various functions if the user is not familiar with processes of performing a function when a function is to be performed, which may result in unnecessary multiple touches of the touch screen.